


【宁深】水仙

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 来自灰灰的脑洞❤文风区别应该还挺明显？预警有车黑暗致郁BE





	【宁深】水仙

—————「醒不来的早晨」深

我梦见了一个人。  
我好像爱上了他。

清早醒来，我迷糊地睁开眼，一如既往的漆黑一片，分不清白天黑夜。身上汗淋淋的好像跑了半马一样。我挣扎着起身，揉揉酸痛的胳膊和腰肢，破旧的木板床摇晃着，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

我好像得了失忆症。  
我忘记了梦中人的模样。  
我的记忆只剩下他皱起的眉头，沿着凸起的喉结滴下的水珠，贴身得体的白衬衫和肆意张扬的笑。  
好像他没什么在意的，没什么惧怕的。

我夹着拖鞋，踢拉着垃圾食品的包装袋，为自己清出一条路出来。我将手伸向厚重的窗帘微微扯开一角，没有预料中的明亮，只有一两丝极细却格外刺眼的光线照了进来。我是什么时候用层层叠叠的木板将玻璃和自己隔开了的呢？或者说，这些木板是我钉上去的吗？

为什么呀……  
我放下窗帘，倚着它细细地想着。  
才睡醒的大脑总是格外的迟钝。

我记得我和我梦中的爱人在这里做过，没有这些木板的阻碍，我的脊背直接贴到了冰凉的玻璃上，我的膝盖被爱人放在他的肩上。  
他的肩很宽。  
当时我的背后就是城市的车水马龙，身前是爱人强势的贯穿和落在我身体每一寸肌肤上的吻。  
我用双臂遮盖了我的眼睛，其他的感官就更加敏锐。  
我可以感觉到我的后穴淌下了温热的粘液，糊在玻璃上，黏黏哒哒的。繁华的世界逐渐模糊，我更加用力的抱住了我的爱人，因为我和世界已经隔离，我只能抱住我的爱人，我的浮木。  
抱着我的爱人呀，听他埋在我的身体里不受控地喘息。

我像是被抽去灵肉一样瘫回我的小木板床。  
被子上是濡湿的。  
我顺着底部缓缓向上摸去，蓄起了的指甲刮到了一些小破洞。我都可以回想到我被按在这个床上，被贯穿，两个人的汗液顺着体肤流下来，从额角到下巴，从下巴到胸口，从胸口到腰侧到被褥。我还可以回想到我的手抓着被子，用力到指节发白，指甲开裂，被套发出不堪重负的嘶嘶声。我还可以回想到我的爱人闷哼一声，射在了我的体内，然后不顾我的挽留拔出来，欣赏着我的穴口颤抖着吐着白浊，我的爱人坏心地按着我稍微鼓起来的下腹，我的后穴就会像失禁一样喷着他刚刚留下的东西，有时会爽到我直接高潮。

“叮当——叮当——”一抹光亮实然挤了进来，尖锐的声音划破了宁静。我停止我的回忆，仓惶地回头，跌跌撞撞地朝着亮处扑去，路上踢翻了盛着只吃了一口的泡面桶，隔夜的汤味迅速在整个屋了中蔓延。

是顶头上司打来的电话，我踌踏着，伸出颤抖的手去拉回光亮。  
我今天想叛逆一次。  
我挂掉电话，抖着手把领导的电话拉进黑名单，就这样捧着手机看着灯光一点点暗下去，熄灭，我兴奋的睁大眼睛，向后倒在冰凉的地上，大口大口的喘着气，眼前的重影出现，我大概兴奋到瞳孔变大了。  
我梦中的爱人就是这样一个放浪不羁的人，我觉得我向他走了一步。  
变得更像了呀，真好，真正的爱人就是要融为一体呀！

我起身，向洗手间摸索过去，衣角好像带到了一个瓷瓶，清脆的破碎声拉回了我不知飘去了哪里为神智。  
有香味在屋中蔓延。  
我清楚地知道是花香，但不知是哪种花，不似玫瑰的侵略性，不似百合的靡丽，不似桂花的清透。它浓郁却淡雅，绝艳却绵长。

我下意识地不再思考这个问题，踩着地上冰冰凉凉的水溃，拖着脚步走，拖鞋早就在刚刚的混乱中与垃圾融为了一体。

洗手间有着昏黄的光亮，过去破旧的灯管努力燃烧着，发出滋滋作响的声音，更衬着我的颓丧。

我隐隐约约地记着，我被我的爱人反绑着手腕，粗糙的麻绳割着我的手腕和后腰都很不舒服，我被粗鲁地按在镜子上，全身的着力点只有右半边肩膀和右脸。我的臀部被迫抬起，承受着后方的撞击，下榻的腰上滚着两滴水珠。我眯着眼喘息着，眼泪的热度晕在透明的玻璃上，与口中呼出的水汽融为了一体。我的爱人有时候真的会很粗暴，扯着我的头发，强迫我仰着头，整个脊背折成了平常想都不敢想的弧度，像一只待发的满弓。我的爱人会掐着我的脖子要我看着自己淫荡的样子，在我的耳边说着荤话，描述着我淫荡的身体，我会夹得更紧。我滚烫粉红的肌肤渗出来的水汽总是会挡住镜中爱人的脸。

我感到我的后穴开始蠕动，被迫终止了想象，像一个被精准调控了的玩偶，硬着关节洗漱，洗手台前的幕布只能印出我的大致轮廓。我突然间好奇幕布下有什么东西。是藏宝图，被偷窃的世界名画亦或是含有惊天大秘密的书信悄然躲在这卡其色后面？思考间，我右手食指已碰到它的一角，手指像要被折断一样的疼痛，这是从我的大脑直接下达的指令，因为我确认我的肉体并未受到伤害。强大的求生欲是我缩回了手，手指尖仍抽搐着，回味着刚才的阵痛。我跄踉地退后两步，撞落下了一片纸张，我捡起它凑到灯管旁仔细地看着，泛黄的纸页上用绢秀的楷书抄录了一段神话。“纳西索斯”这个名字在我的舌尖上滚了一圈，看到溺水而亡的时候，我像是被电到一样，手指瞬间僵硬，纸张飘飘落落回到了原来的地方。

估摸着浑浑噩噩间时间已经到了下午，这个点我的爱人会干什么呢？我们两的相处时间中这段是完全空白的。他会捉着我做爱还是会抱着我瘫在阳台的躺椅上晒太阳呢？我坐在书桌前，手指卷着自己的头发丝打转，书架上摆着很多自己完全不记得买过的书，甚至有很多专业书籍。会是我的爱人带来的书籍吗？我站起身，抽出一本《平面拍摄技巧入门》，他是平面模特吗？书上面认认真真地做了笔记，虽然字不是很好看。  
放下边边角角都已经有些软烂的书，我的视线转移到了一个黑皮的笔记本。那一层架子上空荡荡的，只有歪歪斜斜的两个笔记本，一白一黑，我抽出那个黑色的，刚刚翻开有些困意就冒了出来，好像我每天都是在这个点被他吸引，然后翻开它。这是我的日记，我翘着腿从第一面开始翻起，津津有味地看着这些我根本不记得的日常，动作熟悉的好像之前的每一天，我都是这样做的。日记的内容有着大篇幅的重复，刷牙洗脸，工作不顺，思恋爱人是它的主旋律。

“我爱上了一个人”  
“他是个很单纯的人，简简单单如白纸般纯白，虽然喜欢装成成熟的样子，但是会透露出孩子气，想要就说，不开心就闹，相比之下，被生活磨圆的的我像是黑色的夜”  
“我们做了”  
“我和我的爱人聚少离多，一见面我们就会拥抱着滚做一团，撕拉着对方的衣服”  
“他有时会控制不住的很粗鲁”  
“有的时候他看我累了，就像停下，但我总有种停下就真的停下了的感觉，就会故意挑拨着他继续，假装不经意的用腿肚子蹭他，或是把鼻息喷在他的颈侧，他每次都会上钩”  
“感觉好久没见了，我今天被批评了，他就出来安慰我，每次他都会出现在最及时的时候”  
“我离不开他了”  
……

我花了很长时间才看完，拿起一旁的笔记下了今天的事情。

“他今天没来，但是我发现这个房间的角角落落我们都做过了，很幸福……”

写完的时候我眼皮子已经开始打起了架，打折哈欠把笔记本放回原位，看了一下白皮的那本。“明天再看吧。”

我像是耗尽了电的机器，倒回了床铺，沾床就睡。

—————「睡不着的夜」宁

【啊啊】  
【又到我的时间了吗】

窗帘的缝隙漏出一丝黄光  
约莫是晚睡的邻居  
男人盘腿坐在床上  
五指插入发丝  
尽数捋至脑后

身上这是什么破烂？

泛黄的衬衫碎成布条  
瘫在床尾

破烂就该呆在垃圾堆里

光脚踏在木板上  
积灰擦出脚印  
吱嘎  
吱嘎  
腐朽的木头  
腐烂的湿气

“咣当”  
泡面的空盒被踢到墙角  
凝固的油渍  
拖着软烂发胀的面  
翻滚了一路

纤长的手指挑起一根肿胀的面  
嗅了嗅  
厌恶的皱眉  
拇指与食指相对着  
碾碎  
糊似的扒在指尖  
似蟾蜍的粘液

’他‘就吃这玩意？

随手抹上窗帘  
蜗牛爬行般的湿痕  
窗帘背面也没什么可看的  
自欺欺人的蠢货  
早把自己用木板隔开  
以为捂上双眼就能逃开

哈  
蠢货

【‘他’，是谁？】

【‘他’，是我的爱人啊】

蠢得无可救药的小可怜  
软得一塌糊涂的小婊子  
滴滴答答淫水泪水一样多的小哭包  
活该被我按着操上千万遍的小骚货

【可’他‘，到底长什么样呢？】

男人努力地回想  
约莫有双桃花眼  
眼角带着勾  
又湿漉漉的  
光看着就能硬起来  
操进去的时候总要哭  
眼尾活像被染了胭脂  
网状的虹膜凝着琥珀  
被涣散的瞳孔挤成细条  
供着中央的黑洞  
空洞的仿佛扔一枚硬币进去  
都只能听到“咚咚”的回响

嗯 身体还特别软  
腿能被轻易的对折到胸口  
蹭着胸口的茱萸拧来拧去  
手挂在我脖子上  
后背还要贴着玻璃来回磨蹭  
肉臀随手一掐便会留下指痕  
后穴夹得死紧  
像有好多张小嘴一样拼命吸着  
生怕我离开  
还会失禁似得喷水  
滴答  
滴答  
落在地上  
一滩反着光的小水潭  
渗入地板的缝隙  
碎木块都要泡发了

不懂得满足的妖精

啧  
又硬了

“哗”  
花洒喷出四散的水柱  
打在男人脸上  
男人仰着头  
水珠滑过他额间的黑痣  
沿着骨骼的轮廓汇聚在下颌  
落入粗喘着起伏的胸膛  
男人的手臂不停地动着  
手指和阴茎间搓出泡沫

男人曲着后颈  
垂死的黑天鹅模样  
未关的门漏进微风  
奇异的花香  
清淡又幽静  
从鼻尖滑过  
他张开每一寸肺叶想要留下这抹气息  
却一丝都未捉到

镜前的幕布被掀起细缝  
水雾中隐隐的光亮  
他仿佛又看见了那双眼

“咔哒”  
又一片奇形怪状的碎片插进了卡槽  
进度条缓慢的爬行着

那天男人也是在镜子里看见了那双眼

我的手熟练地穿梭  
用绳索绑住他的双手  
一圈  
交叉  
又一圈  
绑得结结实实  
身前的肥臀却还总是不安分  
蹭来蹭去  
蹭得心火燃尽  
全部的耐心

我抬起他的下颌  
逼他直视镜子里淫荡的模样  
双眼被欲望折磨得水润  
瞳孔因恐惧而扩散  
4毫米的直径之内满是疼痛的欲望  
然后他的后穴就这样收缩了起来  
夹紧了龟头

“荡货”

“咣”  
额头与镜面接触的闷响  
我的手掐着他的后颈  
按在平滑的工业界面上  
他的侧脸被压成一片  
模糊不清  
掰开他的臀瓣  
破开阻隔  
整根挺进

他为了吞得更深点起了脚尖  
翘着臀  
胯骨硌在洗手台上  
与侧脸一起承受着我的力量

温柔乡

我拧着他的手腕  
他的双臂扭曲成诡异的形状  
居然也没折断  
反倒是愉快的哼哼着  
后穴更是不满的挤压着  
像是在埋怨我不够努力

呵 胆子挺大的

我握住他的窄腰  
把他整个提起  
俯跪在洗手台上  
小骚穴失了填充  
收缩着摇摆  
是条发情的母狗了

他的头发被我攥在手里  
像要脱落

我含着他的耳廓  
犬齿咀嚼着软骨

“你是什么？”  
我问

“我是条狗，属于你的狗”  
他答

“看着你自己，告诉我，你是条什么样的狗？嗯？”  
我用阴茎拍打着他的臀缝  
雾气的镜面里  
只映得出他泛红的眼眶

“我是条发情的母狗，正向主人求欢怎么都得不到满足的母狗！啊！！！”  
他答着  
我掐着他的腰窝  
把快要爆炸的阴茎撞了进去  
滴水的穴肉哆嗦着迎了上来  
都不用我动  
他前后扭着左右旋转  
吃得兴高采烈  
仄仄作响

真该给他戴个项圈

可惜回忆到这里又中断了  
读条读到了尽头  
屏幕闪都没闪  
便陷入黑暗

男人头抵着墙面  
愤恨的动作着  
紫红的怪兽怒吼  
吐出白色的血液  
白浊溅上瓷砖  
混着泡沫淌落  
逆时针旋转着  
沉入泥泞与污垢

不要被我逮到

男人挑了块像是干净一些的毛巾  
随意围在腰间  
浴巾搅动着气流  
一张纸飘落  
浸到他足边的水渍里

不知何来  
不知何往

墨迹被水泡散  
顺着泛黄的纤维蔓延  
纸也肉眼可见的软烂起来  
仿佛已经坚持了太久  
迫不及待地想要消失

男人蹲下  
眯着眼  
依稀看到几句诗  
认出几个断续的词  
“………mirror…heavens…  
…shining eyes….  
…………dyed the pool...  
…laid………ripples cool”  
还未来得及沾染水迹的角落  
“Narcissus”  
墨色中泛着红  
来不及细读  
便融成了一团团黑色的污垢

突如其来的眩晕  
氧气不足一般  
男人跪倒在地  
左手撑进那团污垢  
他闭着眼  
喘息  
气管阻塞  
心擂如鼓

男人缓过神来时  
身上的水都快干了  
麦色手臂扶上洗手台  
青筋暴起

好像又忘了什么  
算了

男人草草的收拾了各处狼藉  
泡烂的纸  
摔碎的花瓶  
踢翻的纸桶  
酸软的面

一支手机孤零零的躺在沙发上  
电池的标志绝望的呼唤着  
见底的红线闪烁  
男人随手连上了充电线  
便算是给了大条爱人的宠溺

那蠢货也不知道干什么去了

男人把自己抛在沙发上  
抄起手边的《平面拍摄技巧入门》  
随意的翻动着  
被打乱的书签  
肯定是那个笨蛋

啊啊 真是无聊

无趣的抛下书  
男人翘着腿  
从沙发夹缝里摸出一本白色的笔记  
已经写完了大半的  
被用过的纸张边缘  
是灰黑翻折的痕迹

这本他倒是知趣的没翻

男人拿起铅笔叼着  
翻到日记正中  
啧  
像本三流作家写的色情小说  
全都是自己怎么操弄那个小婊子的记录

按在床上  
困在桌上  
压在窗边  
抵在墙上  
像是只剩下欲望的野生动物  
从相见开始便无法止歇的交配

‘他’的存在即是勾引

男人津津有味的看着  
没想到还玩过这么多花样啊

却  
字里行间  
满是沉迷

想着今天的片段  
也不知道是什么时候的事情  
不过  
够劲

男人拧着眉  
下笔如飞  
仿佛在创作什么严肃文学

居然有点想‘他’了

男人合上笔记  
累到黑色笔记上方  
仰倒在沙发扶手上

怎么还没回来啊

木板的缝隙透出一抹浅粉霞光  
男人的眼睑如坠千斤  
落了下去  
粘在一起

又挣扎着分开  
大脑像熬过头的浆糊  
怎么又忘了要读那本黑皮日记

男人强撑着身躯  
双腿拖在地板上  
磨蹭到床边  
摸索着从枕下翻出刻刀  
还在熟悉的位置

银色的利刃  
在昏暗中竟模糊了  
男人用力地在小臂内侧刻下印记  
皮层被割开  
痛觉末梢仿佛失灵  
微小的血珠从切面外渗  
填充了刻痕

看  
日  
记  
！

最后的符号  
从肘窝开始拉扯  
笔直的血线  
终在大臂正中停歇

越发混沌

刻刀从男人手中滑落  
掉在地板上又弹起  
残余的鲜血沿着刀尖滑脱  
渗入地板缝隙  
在陈旧的暗褐之上  
叠上一层鲜艳的

男人坠入床铺  
再没了动静

————— 看日记！

我刚刚睁开眼就被手臂上的刺痛抓去，很是茫然地就着这种别扭地一看就是突然睡着手中还攥着虚空的姿势起来，踩过地毯上新加的暗红，走到书架旁去翻日记，丝毫来不及想自己大拇指和食指之中原本捏的是什么。  
手指划过我的黑皮书，注意力鬼使神差的就被从未翻开的白皮书吸拉过去。  
纸张是一样的微黄纸张，字迹是一样的缭乱字迹，内容也是一样的千篇一律、每日重复的内容。  
但是语气和心态不一样。  
我很羡慕我爱人的直接和纯白，想要什么就开口要，不开心了也可以生气地表达出来。

我翻完了日记。  
我好像明白了什么。

我扯开洗手间的幕布，是镜子。  
我终于看到了我的模样，宽肩，驼峰鼻，是我记忆中爱人的样子。

骗人的吧……  
我抚上镜中人发红的眼角，手指顺着泪珠的一起在凸凹不平的镜面上滑动，最后调皮的点了点我的爱人的喉结。  
我笑了。  
他笑了。

一起吧……  
我马上就来陪你！  
我用黑漆漆的枪口指着你的眉心。  
幸好当时藏了一只。

嘭！  
嘭……

-END-


End file.
